This invention relates generally to animal washing devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus having reciprocating brushes for cleaning the paws of an animal positioned thereon.
Washing a small pet such as a dog is a common, yet often dreaded, chore. Pet washing is often undertaken indoors using a conventional bathtub or outdoors using a tub or garden hose. However, a more frequently encountered need is to merely clean the dirty paws of an animal before the animal is permitted to come indoors. A complete washing of the animal is simply unnecessary and undesirable in this instance.
Various apparatus have been proposed in the prior art for the complete washing of a pet such as a dog. Existing devices, however, are not particularly adapted for the thorough cleaning of the paws of a pet. Therefore, it is desirable to have a paw cleaning apparatus which utilizes reciprocating brushes to clean the paws of an animal standing on a grated platform. Further, it is desirable to have a paw cleaning apparatus which discharges cleaning liquid from a basin through the brush heads so as to enhance the cleaning of the paws of a pet.
A paw cleaning apparatus according to the present invention includes a basin for receiving and holding a cleaning liquid. The basin includes sloped side walls and end walls extending upwardly from an inclined inner bottom wall. The inclined sides and bottom allow the cleaning liquid to pool at one end of the apparatus for drainage or recirculation purposes. A grate spans between the side and end walls within the basin and snappably rests atop ledge portions fixed along the side walls. The grate operates as a platform on which an animal may stand. The apparatus further includes a support rack having a pair of laterally spaced apart arms that may rest atop additional ledge portion fixed along the side portion between the grate ledge portions and the inner bottom wall. More particularly, a plurality of wheels axially connected to the rack arms rest atop the rack ledge portions such that the rack arms are slidable thereon.
At least a pair of brush assemblies are coupled to the rack arms, each brush assembly having a brush head that extends transversely between the rack arms and may be removably and selectably coupled thereto. Thus, the brush assemblies may be selectively positioned to accommodate the length of the pet whose paws are being cleaned. Bristles extend upwardly from each brush head and through the grate. The apparatus includes a vibration device having a piston which extends through an end wall of the basin and is connected to the rack. When the vibration device is energized, e.g. by A/C electrical power, the piston causes the rack and brush assemblies to reciprocate so as to clean the paws of the animal positioned over the brush assemblies.
The apparatus may also include a water pump having an open ended inlet tube positioned near the inner bottom wall of the basin for sucking or vacuuming cleaning liquid into the inlet tube and pump housing. The water pump then discharges the collected cleaning liquid through outlet tubes to the brush heads and ultimately through a plurality of orifices defined in the brush heads. This discharge helps to break up dirt or mud on the paws of the animal so it is more easily brushed therefrom. Alternatively, a high velocity air pump may be used for this purpose.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a cleaning apparatus for cleaning the paws of a pet.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cleaning apparatus, as aforesaid, which can clean the paws of a pet with reciprocating brushes.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a cleaning apparatus, as aforesaid, which includes a platform for supporting an animal and which is removable for cleaning.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a cleaning apparatus, as aforesaid, in which the brushes may be repositioned for pets of various lengths.
A further object of this invention is to provide a cleaning apparatus, as aforesaid, having sloped sides and bottom such that a cleaning liquid may be collected from the basin and discharged through the brush heads.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.